


Sweet Wakefulness

by Dain



Series: Femslash February 2019 [18]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Married Life, Post-Canon, Post-War, Recovery, Yue Lives AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dain/pseuds/Dain
Summary: Sometimes she thinks she must be dreaming.





	Sweet Wakefulness

**Author's Note:**

> Day 18: Safe

Sometimes Katara can't believe they made it out. It seems impossible, impossible that any of them could have survived the end of the war, that between the people who were at her side, so few lives were lost.  
  
Sometimes she thinks she must be dreaming.  
  
That feeling fades as the years pass, as daily routine becomes too predictable to be properly make-believe, as the work it takes to get the world back on the right track is too hard and slow for it to be anything but reality. She feels more centered, and she lets herself believe that they stole victory from right under Ozai's nose.  
  
But sometimes she still wakes up in a cold sweat after a dream of how it could have been. Sometimes the fears still tear at her, sometimes she still doubts. It's been a decade, and it doesn't happen very often, but sometimes...sometimes.  
  
Most of the time, though, when she wakes up like that, she can turn to her side and find Yue sleeping peacefully beside her. Yue is her guiding light in the darkness, her reassurance that everything is real, because she could never dream up anyone like Yue.  
  
And so Katara snuggles back into bed, wrapping an arm around her wife, secure in the knowledge that they have many days ahead of them.


End file.
